Skills
__TOC__ Skill Changes Craft If a craft skill synergizes with a profession skill then for rolls concerning earning money a character may add half of one skills bonus to the check. For example if a character has 4 ranks in both craft(blacksmith) and profession (blacksmith) then the character would roll their earnings check at +6. Magic Items: The Craft skill can be used to make magic items, previously the craft feats were explicitly required. The craft DC to create an item is 25+Caster level and all costs are unchanged. Wands and Staves cannot be created by a nonspellcaster but can still be created without the craft wand or stave feats. Because the creation uses the craft rules to determine the amount of time needed to create an item it takes a much longer time to make an item in this mundane fashion. Knowledge A character can use their studies to gain tactical advantages against different monsters. As as move action a character can attempt a Knowledge (arcana) check to reveal secrets of constructs, dragons and magical beasts. Knowledge (dungeoneering) pertains to aberrations and oozes. Knowledge(nature) gives information on animals, fey, monstrous humanoids and plants. Knowledge (religion) covers undead, and Knowledge (the planes) applies to outsiders and elementals. The DC of the check is dependent on the creature being targeted such that the DC = 15 + monsters CR. Dark knowledge can only be used once against any given creature. The character rolling the knowledge skill must be able to communicate with allies to grant them bonuses. The dark knowledge can affect a single creature or all creatures of the same race, depending on the effect used. A target creature must be within 60 feet, and the character must be aware of the creature's presence, although he need not have a line of sight to it. The effects of dark knowledge last for the encounter, unless stated otherwise. Tactics: The character knows the general combat behaviors of creatures of that race, granting him and his allies a +1 bonus on attack rolls made against them. For example, a character confronted by Carrion Crawler who succeeded on his Knowledge (dungeoneering) check would grant his allies the attack bonus against all the Carrion Crawlers they fought in that encounter. If the character succeeds on his Knowledge check by 10 or more, then this bonus increases to +2. If the character succeeds on his Knowledge check by 20 or more, then this bonus increases to +3 etc. Puissance: Starting at 5th level, the character can use his dark knowledge to help him and his allies fight off the corrupting influence of other creatures. Allies within 60 feet of the knowledge user gain a +1 bonus on saving throws against the affected creature's abilities. If the character succeeds on his Knowledge check by 10 or more, this bonus increases to +2. If the character succeeds on his Knowledge check by 20 or more, this bonus increases to +3 etc. Foreknowledge: Starting at 11th level, a knowledgeable character can better prepare himself and his allies for the attacks of the affected creature, making it harder for the creature to land blows and successfully deal damage. Allies within 30 feet of the archivist gain a +1 insight bonus to Armor Class that applies to attacks by the affected creature only. If the character succeeds on his Knowledge check by 10 or more, this bonus increases to +2. If the character succeeds on his Knowledge check by 20 or more, this bonus increases to +3 etc. Dread Secret: By speaking aloud a dread secret of the target creature, a character of 14th level or higher can dazzle a target creature for 1 round. Unlike other dark knowledge, this ability can be used only against a single creature. If the archivist succeeds on his Knowledge check by 10 or more, then the target is dazed for 1 round. If the archivist succeeds on his Knowledge check by 20 or more, then the target is stunned for 1 round (if the target is immune to being stunned but not immune to being dazed, such as most undead, then the archivist can choose to daze the target instead of stunning it). Linguistics A character can use linguistics to improve the casting of spells from scrolls or other written forms. When manufacturing a scroll a caster may attempt a linguistics check DC = 15 + 2*spell level to improve the caster level of the scroll by 1. For every further increment of 5 the check succeeds the caster level is increased by an additional 1. Profession If a profession skill synergizes with a craft skill then for rolls concerning earning money a character may add half of one skills bonus to the check. For example if a character has a +6 in both craft(blacksmith) and profession (blacksmith) then the character would roll their earnings check at +9.